Dr Kurosaki
by RiriRicha
Summary: "Obat yang paling manjur di dunia ini adalah 'kebahagiaan'. Setiap orang mempunyai cara yang berbeda untuk bahagia. Cobalah pahami dan rasakan cinta yang diberikan orang sekitarmu lalu gunakan itu untuk membangun kebahagiaan. Aku seorang dokter, dan itu saran utama yang kuanjurkan untuk kesembuhanmu" - Kurosaki Ichigo /Mind to read and review?/
1. Chapter 1

_Ini sudah lama sekali, aku harus berhasil mengutarakan sebelum semuanya terlambat_

Kata-kata itu terlintas di pikiran laki-laki berambut oranye terang yang sedang sibuk mengayuh sepedanya. Momiji yang berguguran berlari-larian tertiup angin, mengiringi perjalanan laki-laki itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada seikat bunga yang bergoyang-goyang di keranjang sepedanya. Matanya berbinar-binar. Ia tertawa kecil.

_Aku pasti bisa, aku tidak boleh jadi pecundang!_

Begitu pikirnya. Tekadnya kuat sekali.

"Rukia…!"

Ichigo menghentikan sepedanya. Senyumnya mengembang pada seorang gadis manis bermata violet didepan rumah sederhana bercat biru.

"Haa"

Helaan nafas Ichigo menguap di udara. Keberaniannya terkumpul. Ia berjalan tanpa ragu sembari menyembunyikan seikat bunga pilihan dibelakang panggungnya.

Laki-laki itu sudah mempersiapkan semua ini sejak dua minggu lalu. Ia sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan, termasuk penolakan yang mungkin terjadi. Hatinya sudah benar-benar siap.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?"

Rukia menatapnya datar. Wajahnya lesu setengah pucat.

Aneh.

Rukia tak biasa seperti ini. Ia adalah gadis ceria yang selalu tertawa, bahkan pada hal yang tak lucu sekalipun. Ketika ia melihat Ichigo, ia akan menyapanya dengan kencang seperti anak kecil.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tatap gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Ichigo, jangan datang kemari lagi"

Belum sempat Ichigo menanyakan kabar, gadis itu sudah angkat bicara. Sudut matanya sedikit basah.

"Hah? apa maksudmu, Rukia?!"

Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Ichigo tanpa terpikir olehnya. Tubuhnya terguncang, seperti tersambar petir. Hampir-hampir laki-laki itu menjatuhkan bunga dari tangannya.

Rukia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berlari mendekati Ichigo lalu memeluknya erat. Air matanya tumpah.

"Rumah ini disita, aku tak punya apa-apa lagi. Aku dan onii-chan akan pindah ke rumah kakek di Nagoya. Aku akan menghabiskan hidupku disana" ucap gadis itu terbata-bata.

Ichigo diam tak bergeming. Tubuhnya kaku. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan pedang.

Ini sangat tidak lucu.

"Aku harap aku bisa melihatmu lagi, Ichigo"

**xXxDr. KurosakixXx**

Disclaimer : _Bleach_ belong to Tite Kubo

Main Character : Kurosaki Ichigo

Warning! Long Story, OOC, AU, Typo, Bored, etc

Thank you for coming, Happy Reading!

**xXx**

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

Alunan lego house menggema dalam kamar laki-laki jangkung itu. Ia berdiri dihadapan cermin, memikirkan penampilan seperti apa yang cocok untuknya. Ia berulang kali mengubah gaya rambut, mulai dari gaya rambut _spiky_ sampai _Beckham style_, sampai tangannya terasa pegal karena menyisir terlalu lama. Lima kali lebih ia mengganti kemeja juga dasinya, bahkan kemeja ayahnya pun tak luput dari percobaan.

Ia mendekatkan mukanya ke cermin. Matanya dengan jeli mengamati apakah ada noda jerawat yang mengotori wajahnya.

"Ah, cukup. Aku sudah terlihat keren"

Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

Laki-laki itu melangkah keluar kamar dengan mantap. Ia membusungkan dadanya seperti seorang tentara. Rasa percaya diri kini merajai tubuhnya.

Ia sangat bahagia dan benar-benar bersyukur, sebab…

Ia telah diterima menjadi dokter dan ini hari pertamanya bekerja.

xXx

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun"

Unohana Retsu, perempuan paruh baya selaku direktur rumah sakit itu tersenyum dengan ramah di depan pintu rumah sakit. Ia menyalami Ichigo dengan lembut.

Ichigo membungkuk sembari tersenyum. Ia tahu Ia harus bermanis muka pada direktur supaya perempuan itu baik padanya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sedikit rasa gugup menyelinap dalam batin laki-laki dua puluh satu tahun itu.

"Mari, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kerjamu. Aku harap kamu sudah membaca buku peraturan dan struktur yang aku berikan"

"Tentu saja sudah"

"Oh bagus sekali"

Unohana tersenyum senang. Ada rasa lega yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

Selama berjalan, perempuan itu banyak bercerita tentang pengalaman hidupnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa hidup pasien itu lebih berharga dari hidupnya. Walau harus jatuh bangun, ia akan terus berusaha membuat pasiennya bahagia. Ia berkata itu bukan karena kewajiban profesinya, tapi karena cintanya kepada mereka yang menderita. Pepatah favoritnya, '_Nana korobi ya oki_' artinya, 'jatuh tujuh kali bangkit delapan kali'.

Dia mengingatkankanku pada ibu-

Laki-laki itu mendesah.

Pikirannya melayang pada kenangan akan ibunya yang sudah meninggalkannya delapan tahun lalu. Mata dan gaya bicara Unohana yang halus persis seperti ibunya. Keramahan dan ketulusan hatinya juga sama seperti sang ibu. Laki-laki itu teringat bagaimana ibunya yang tak kenal lelah terus bersemangat melayani keluarganya. Ia selalu menampilkan wajah bahagia, padahal sebagai manusia tak mungkin ia selalu merasa bahagia.

Huh…

Air mata Ichigo hampir keluar.

"Ini ruanganmu, Kurosaki-kun"

Unohana menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh pada Ichigo

"Oh iya, terimakasih sudah menghantarku, Unohana-sama" ucap Ichigo sembari tersenyum. Ia cepat-cepat mengganti ekspresinya.

"Iya. Selamat bekerja"

Unohana tersenyum lagi.

xXx

Menjadi dokter bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah, apalagi dokter spesialis mata. Pekerjaan ini mempunyai tanggung jawab besar terhadap hidup orang banyak. Jika terjadi salah diagnosis atau tindakan yang tidak tepat, penjara dan dosa siap mengganjar seumur hidup.

Ditambah lagi, pekerjaan yang datang dan pergi. Tugas-tugas, kepentingan, dan masalah selalu datang setiap hari. Waktu untuk bersantai menjadi semakin singkat.

Melelahkan

Sangat melelahkan

Apalagi bagi pria pemalas seperti Ichigo Kurosaki.

Lima bulan menjadi dokter spesialis mata, seperti berada di rumah hantu baginya. Ia tak bisa bernafas dengan tenang. Pekerjaan selalu menekannya.

Tapi ia memilih untuk tetap tekun

Ia tahu betul bagaimana susahnya menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran, betapa tersiksanya mempelajari ilmu-ilmu kesehatan. Perjuangan itu hanya untuk membawanya ke tempat ini. Memakai jas putih seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu mundur dengan mudahnya setelah menang menghadapi pertempuran yang mengerikan?

Ah… laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto yang dibingkai indah di sudut meja.

Orihime Inoue.

Ia lihat foto kekasihnya itu, seolah ada semangat yang muncul tapi redup lagi.

Rindu.

Semenjak ia menjadi dokter ia jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya, bahkan untuk bertemu saja rasanya sulit sekali. Ia hanya bisa mengontaknya lewat handphone, itupun sering ia tak sempat membalas chat dan telepon dari kekasihnya.

Sungguh memilukan.

"Dokter Kurosaki? Dokter?"

Suara ketukan pintu yang lumayan keras membangunkan laki-laki itu dari pikiran dan halusinasinya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Ada apa, Hinamori-san?" ucap Ichigo pada perawat manis yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Unohana-sama memanggil anda"

Ichigo tertegun. Ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tatapan panjang.

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba dipanggil direktur? apa ia melakukan suatu pelanggaran? laki-laki itu tak bisa berhenti menerka-nerka.

"Dokter?"

"Ah iya, ayo kesana"

Ichigo tersenyum.

Ia melangkah dengan sedikit rasa cemas. Bayang-bayang wajah Unohana yang sedang marah terus menghantuinya.

"Auh!"

Suara jeritan itu membuyarkan pikiran Ichigo. Laki-laki itu memutar pandangannya, mencari sumber suara.

Ia melihat seorang gadis jatuh terjerembab tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia tetap menunduk sembari meraba-raba sekitarnya.

"Anda jangan khawatir. Aku memang tidak bisa melihat dan jatuh seperti ini memang hal yang sudah biasa terjadi. Tapi kali ini aku bodoh sekali. Aku berjalan tanpa alat bantu apapun. Anda seharusnya…"

Ichigo memegang kedua lengannya. Ia menepuk-nepuknya pelan, sekedar untuk membuatnya tenang.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan seperti itu, ayo bangun" ucap Ichigo dengan halus.

Gadis itu mengangkat mukanya. Ia menyibakkan rambut yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya.

Ia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan kosong.

Astaga!

Ichigo tersentak. Jantungnya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak.

Wajah gadis itu bukan suatu hal yang asing baginya.

Cinta pertama.

Ya, gadis itu adalah orang yang dulu sangat ia cintai. Tidak. Bahkan sekarangpun masih. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat ingin ia temui. Walau ia sudah memiliki Orihime Inoue, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa melupakan gadis itu dan menghapus kenangannya begitu saja.

Gadis itu tak salah lagi…

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

Bahagia, rindu, benci, sedih, haru, semuanya bercampur aduk dalam hati laki-laki itu.

Sesak.

Tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh keluar.

_**To Be Continue**_

Yeeey chapter 1 udah selesai! duh senengnyaaa….

Oh iya, kenalin aku anak baru nih. Mau cari pengalaman sekaligus pengen belajar sama senpai.

Jangan lupa kasih review ya senpai, satu saran atau kritik itu berharga bangett.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya….! God bless youuu ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ralat! Ichigo disini umurnya 26 tahun, bukan 21 tahun. Makasih buat senpai yang kasih saran.

**xXxDr. KurosakixXx**

Disclaimer : _Bleach_ belong to Tite Kubo

Main Character : Kurosaki Ichigo

CHAPTER 2

Warning! Long Story, OOC, AU, Typo, Bored, etc

Thank you for coming, Happy Reading!

**xXx**

"Aku dengar kamu bekerja dengan baik, Kurosaki-kun."

Unohana duduk dengan anggunnya di atas kursi putar. Ia lipat kedua tangannya diatas meja seperti orang berdoa. Senyum mengembang menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia dengan bangga menatap seseorang di hadapannya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi bintang di rumah sakit pimpinannya.

Benar. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Tingkat kepuasan pasien meningkat karena kerja kerasmu. Kata mereka kamu adalah dokter yang supel dan cekatan."

Unohana tertawa kecil. Ia menundukkan muka pada Ichigo sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Ichigo tak menyahut.

Matanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela kaca. Ia sedari tadi memandangi taman bunga yang ditata dengan indahnya tak jauh dari ruang direktur.

Gadis buta yang baru saja ia temui menyita seluruh pikirannya.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Unohana menyadari ketidakperhatian dokter muda itu. Ia tatap tajam Ichigo yang sedang asyik melamun memandangi bunga warna-warni.

Perempuan itu berdeham untuk membangunkannya.

"Eh… oh iya, terimakasih Unohana-sama."

Unohana menghembuskan nafas yang besar karena jawaban itu.

"Terimakasih apa? kamu tidak memerhatikanku, Kurosaki-kun."

"Maaf, maafkan saya atas ketidakhormatan saya, Unohana-sama."

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Ia benar-benar khawatir kalau direktur itu memecatnya.

"Iya, lain kali jangan diulangi lagi. Jadi langsung saja, kamu sudah mendengar kalau dokter Urahara Kisuke akan cuti untuk sementara waktu kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk dalam diam.

Unohana mendekatkan mukanya. Matanya menampakkan ekspresi serius.

"Kisuke-san adalah kepala seksi pelayanan medis yang sangat handal. Aku ingin kamu menggantikan tugasnya."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia menelan ludah nya dengan sukar.

Urahara Kisuke adalah dokter senior yang sangat pandai dan pekerja keras. Ia selalu menggebu-gebu dalam misinya untuk menjadikan rumah sakit ini menjadi _top ten the great hospital in the world_. Ia mencintai pekerjaannya sebesar ia mencintai hidupnya.

Urahara Kisuke sangat dihormati oleh bawahannya.

Dihormati.

Tentu saja tak sepadan dengan dokter kemarin sore seperti Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dan juga…

Pekerjaan pasti akan bertambah. Ia harus menguras tenaga lebih dan lebih lagi. Terlalu banyak persoalan yang akan dipikulnya, terlalu sering senyum palsu yang akan ditunjukkannya.

"Tu… tunggu dulu, Unohana-sama. Bukankah ada dokter senior yang lebih pantas? misalnya Yoruichi-san atau…"

"Kurosaki-kun… aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang dan kupikir kamu orang yang paling tepat. Aku yakin kamu mampu dan kamu pasti bisa. Aku akan menolongmu jika kamu merasa kesulitan." ucap Unohana sembari tersenyum tipis.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas yang terasa sangat berat dari perutnya.

Ia tak punya alasan untuk menolak.

xXx

Ichigo terbaring di sofa panjang dalam ruang kerjanya. Lelah merasuki tiap penjuru tubuhnya. Tulang-tulang dan ototnya seperti tak punya kekuatan untuk bergerak.

Ia belum makan sejak pagi.

Begitu banyak pasien dan urusan lain yang harus ia layani sampai ia melupakan kesehatannya sendiri. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan orang banyak dan membuat mereka marah, karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk menyiksa diri.

Tapi…

"Rukia…"

Laki-laki itu terbangun. Ia teringat akan gadis itu, dan rasa keingintahuannya kembali memuncak. Ia ingat ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia kerjakan.

Ia memaksa tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kurosaki-kun…!"

Belum jauh ia melangkah, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia kenal betul dengan suara ini.

"Inoue?"

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya dengan lesu. Gadis itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Orihime tersenyum mendekatinya. Gadis itu berpakaian modis seperti seorang model. Ia memakai _bodycon dress_ berwarna terang tanpa lengan sedikit lebih tinggi dari lututnya. Sepatunya wedges dengan kristal yang mencolok di tengah. Rambutnya yang berkilau ia biarkan terurai.

Benar-benar gadis kota yang mempesona.

"Ini sudah diluar jam kerjamu kan?"

"Iya,"

"Kita sudah lama tidak makan diluar, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu pergi sekarang."

"Maaf Inoue, tapi…"

"Tidak bisa."

Orihime menggenggam erat kedua tangan Ichigo. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ah iya… baiklah."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum pasrah.

xXx

Dua sejoli itu duduk berhadapan di restoran bintang lima bernuansa Italia. Lagu romantis _Vivo Per Lei_ mengalun dengan merdu mengisi ruangan megah itu. Di depan mereka sudah tersedia masakan berkelas yang berbau begitu menggoda. _Pizza_ dengan toping yang lengkap, _lasagna_, juga _tiramisu_ untuk pencuci mulut.

Orihime tertawa kecil. Ia berusaha seceria mungkin untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Mari makan!"

Gadis itu mengangkat pisau dan menggoresnya pada pizza jumbo itu.

Ia meletakkan potongannya di piring kecil dan membelahnya dengan sendok.

"Potongan pertama untuk Kurosaki-kun. Ayo buka mulutmu,"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan potongan pizza Orihime jatuh di lidahnya.

"Enak?"

"Iya, tentu."

Mereka menikmati hidangan dan keduanya mulai mengobrol.

Tentang pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Kemudian, mengenang kejadian memalukan yang mereka lalui bersama.

Orihime tertawa lepas. Rasa tenang menyelimuti hatinya. Sudah lama ia tak menikmati hari seperti ini.

Ichigo menatap sendu. Ia lihat betapa gadis manisnya kini telah beranjak dewasa. Ia tak sama seperti satu tahun lalu, pemalu dan tak menyenangkan. Terlintas dalam pikiran Ichigo saat-saat gadis itu mengejar dan berjuang mendapat perhatiannya. Gadis itu sering meluangkan waktunya untuk membuat kue untuk Ichigo, diam-diam mengintip dibalik pepohonan, menunggu dengan sabar di dekat rumah Ichigo hanya sekedar ingin melihatnya.

Tak peduli angin kencang, hujan salju, bahkan penyakit yang menderanya…

Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk selalu ada di dekat Ichigo.

Oh.

Ichigo tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia ulangi lagi kata-katanya.

Pe-nya-kit-nya.

"Inoue… boleh aku bertanya?"

Laki-laki itu menatap Orihime dengan cemas. Ia mengamati setiap galur-galur wajahnya, mencoba menebak keadaan dengan ilmu kedokterannya.

"Bagaimana dengan penyakitmu?"

Orihime tercekat. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya kaku seketika.

"Apa talasemia yang…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kurosaki-kun!"

Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar. Ia cubit kedua pipi Ichigo, berusaha membuatnya lepas dari pikiran negatif yang membelitnya.

Ichigo ikut tersenyum.

Ia seorang dokter, trik seperti itu tak akan berhasil untuk menipunya.

xXx

Pasangan berambut oranye itu berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan setapak di taman dekat tempat parkir. Orihime menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo dan tersenyum manja. Tawa dan canda menghiasi langkah mereka.

Mereka tampak serasi.

"Benar mau kembali ke rumah sakit sendirian?"

Gadis itu melonggarkan genggamannya. Ia mengendus kesal.

"Iya, maaf"

"Padahal aku ingin sekali mengantarmu" ucap gadis itu sedikit kecewa.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekatkan mukanya sampai tepat di depan mata gadis itu.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini, terimakasih…"

Ichigo meraih dagu gadis itu dan mencium lembut pipinya.

Wajah Orihime bersemu merah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar seiring dengan perasaannya yang meluap-luap. Ia sangat bahagia sebab ia telah dapatkan kecupan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sampai bertemu lain hari"

Ichigo menarik wajahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menjauhi Orihime.

xXx

Rintikan hujan mengguyur Karakura di sore yang damai itu. Laki-laki dua puluh enam tahun itu berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang mulai bersemi, membiarkan dirinya basah. Ia menatap langit yang terlihat abu-abu. Ia asyik memandang burung-burung yang terbang dengan tergesa-gesa untuk mencari perlindungan.

Wajah dua gadis yang ia cintai tiba-tiba menyelinap dalam pikirannya.

Orihime Inoue.

Rukia Kuchiki.

Wajah dua orang itu terukir di awan dan tampak begitu menyedihkan.

Ichigo meniupkan nafas dari perutnya, berusaha menghapus ukiran itu, namun ia hanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Tiin tiin!

Laki-laki itu tercekat. Sirine mobil yang terdengar keras cukup membuatnya kaget. Ia melempar pandangannya pada jalan raya yang terlihat ricuh.

Mobil-mobil berlomba membunyikan bel. Banyak kendaraan yang rem mendadak dan suara ban selipnya terdengar begitu pilu ditelinga.

Ichigo menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia memicingkan matanya, memeriksa setiap sudut jalan. Penglihatannya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang menyebrang jalan secara sembarangan sembari menangis. Laki-laki itu berdecak kesal. Ia berlari mendekati gadis itu.

Ya Tuhan. Ternyata dia lagi.

"Hey lepaskan! kamu siapa?! berani-beraninya!"

Gadis itu meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman kuat Ichigo yang menariknya sampai ke tepi.

"Kamu jangan sok menjadi pahlawan! kamu tidak tahu…."

"Apa kamu sudah gila?! berjalan sembarangan seperti itu bisa membahayakan nyawamu dan nyawa orang banyak! kamu seharusnya meminta tolong orang lain untuk membantumu menyebrang!"

Ichigo kehilangan kontrol. Hatinya terasa seperti terbakar melihat tingkah gadis itu dan bagaimana gadis itu tak mengindahkan pertolongannya.

Kalau saja gadis itu bukan Rukia Kuchiki, ia pasti sudah menamparnya.

"Kamu… kamu dokter yang kutemui dua minggu lebih tiga hari lalu kan?" ucap Rukia terbata-bata.

Ichigo tertegun. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa mengingat pertemuannya sedetail itu padahal ia belum menyebutkan namanya?

"Boleh aku jujur?"

Gadis itu mendesah. Raut wajahnya yang sedih menjadi semakin mengkerut.

"Suaramu mirip sekali dengan suara orang yang sangat ingin kutemui"

_-xXx-_

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down  
My three words have two meanings but there's one thing on my mind_

"_It's all for you…."_

_Gadis itu tersenyum-senyum mengikuti alunan lagu yang berdengung lewat handphonenya. Ia menari-nari kecil sesekali berlagak seperti penyanyi. Ia benar-benar lupa…_

_Segunung piring dan gelas kotor masih berdiang menunggunya._

"_Woy!"_

_Suara itu begitu mengagetkan, keras, jauh lebih keras daripada suara handphone Rukia. Suara itu seperti dentuman bom yang mampu menggetarkan daerah sekitar._

_Rukia tertunduk lesu. Ia merasa takut sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya._

"_Kamu dibayar untuk mencuci piring bukan untuk menyanyi!"_

_Rangiku Matsumoto, pemilik restoran cepat saji itu melototkan matanya. Amarah menjalar sampai ubun-ubunnya._

"_Maaf, Matsumoto-sama… saya akan selesaikan ini dengan cepat." _

"_Oke, buktikan ucapanmu!"_

_Rangiku menatapnya sinis. Ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. _

_Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Ia bergegas menghidupkan kran air dan mulai menggosok piring satu per satu._

"_Hey Kuchiki!"_

_Nyonya besar itu datang lagi. Suaranya yang menggelegar membuat bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri._

"_Lagu yang kamu putar itu, siapa yang menyanyi?"_

_Rukia tersenyum lega mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia kecilkan volume kran airnya._

"_Teman lamaku, Ichigo Kurosaki yang mengcover lagu ini. Walaupun tidak pernah bertemu tapi kami tetap kontak lewat social media, dan dari sana dia mengirimiku banyak rekamannya"_

_-xXx-_

Rukia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangis. Ia meremas-remas tangannya.

"Aku tadi berniat untuk bunuh diri karena kurasa aku sudah kehilangan harapan. Tapi semenjak kudengar suara ini, aku merasa bahagia dan semangat hidupku muncul lagi"

Rukia mengangkat tangannya, mencari wajah Ichigo dan merabanya.

"Kamu boleh menganggapku orang gila dan membawaku kerumah sakit jiwa, tapi jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku ini…"

Air mata gadis berambut hitam itu mengalir dari matanya yang kaku.

"Apakah namamu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki?"

**To Be Continue**

Haloooo senpai! baru sempet update nih gara-gara kebanyakan tugas sekolah :(  
Makasih buanyak ya buat yang udah review. Makasih buat saran, kritik, sama dukungannya. Semuanya berguna banget.  
Semoga nggak bosen baca fanfic ini. God Bless You!


End file.
